The Impossible is Possible
by crescentmoon-cat
Summary: New fic AU HV


**Hey everyone!  I'm back and I've got a new fic!  I'm going to try and finish up Not What It Seems soon and try and keep this one updated at least twice a month.  Please enjoy and all reviews are welcome, good or bad, just not too many flames please.  If you have any suggestions please email me at crescentmooncat@kiwibox.com.**

**A/N:    Hitomi's mother is ill with a rare and incurable disease.  She has been sick for over a month and has been visited by the best healers but none             could help her.  She is now waiting for her time to come and wants to prepare her family and friends for her death.  **

**            Hitomi's father is a Duke under King Goau and is his best friend.  Flora and Varie have been friends since they were children.  The two    women went to the lake that night to meet their future husbands, Eric was a knight under the king then, so they're both Draconians and both their husbands know that but their children             don't except for Folken.**

**            The heartstone is a stone of the Draconian clan that Flora belonged to given to a child when they turn 18.  It contains their          powers and free          will.  If taken away from them they can be controlled and be forced to doing anything the holder tells them to do.  Only the child's mother can   hold it without causing harm to the child.**

**            Well I guess that's it.  Enjoy!!!!!!**

**NOT WHAT IT SEEMS**

                Hitomi Kanzaki sat in a chair beside her mother's bed and held her mother's cold hand in her small trembling ones.  She could feel the hot burning tears falling from her eyes and trail down her cheeks leaving behind a salty path when she saw how much sicker her mother was getting.

          "Hitomi, please go get your father," her mother whispered in a soft voice.

          "Yes, mother," Hitomie replied as she slid out of the chair and quickly ran out the door.  On her way to the council room Hitomi ran into a raven-haired, brownish-red eyed prince of 8.

          "Where are you going, Hitomi?" Van asked curiously after helping her off the ground.

          "Mother wanted me to go get father, but I don't know why.  Van, I'm scared, what's wrong with my mother?" she whimpered, new tears beginning to form in her bright, emerald eyes.

          "She's just sick, she'll be ok, don't worry," he whispered while pulling her into a comforting hug.  "Come on, let's go find your father, I think he's in the council room," he said softly before taking her hand and leading her down the stairs.  "You'll see, everything will be just fine," he assured her before pushing the council room doors open.

          Whatever the people in the room were arguing about immediately stopped as Van and Hitomi walked up to King Goau.  "Father, Hitomi's mother wants to see Duke Kanzaki," Van informed his father quietly.  The Duke, who was sitting to the king's right, quickly stood up at the mention of his wife's name and immediately excused himself before running out of the room.

          "This meeting is now adjourned gentlemen, we'll finish this another day," King Goau announced as he stood up and took Van and Hitomi's hands.  "Come on you two, let's go see what's going on," he whispered as he led them out of the room.

          Hitomi walked out with a worried expression on her innocent face.  When Goau noticed he felt his heart break, for he had come to love the 8 year old girl who was always so full of life as though she were his own daughter.  Seeing her so sad was depressing compared to the usual smiling face he had grown so accustomed to seeing.

          "Come now child, don't worry, your mother will be alright, you'll see," he assured giving her a warm smile although he knew it wasn't.  He could feel it, the small tug on his heart telling him that Flora's time was almost up, yet he couldn't bear to tell her child.

          "I hope you're right sir," she sighed keeping her head bent towards the ground.  Goau could see a small flicker of hope cross her young face when she looked up at him.

          "There now, that's better," he laughed gently before opening the door to Flora's bedroom.  When they entered they saw the Duke Eric hugging Flora's fragile form tightly and Varie sitting in a chair nearby with her head buried in her hands sobbing heavily, Folken standing beside her trying to comfort his mother.

          "Mama, Papa?  What's wrong, why are you crying," Hitomi asked in alarm when she saw tears flowing down their faces.

          "Hitomi, darling, come here," came Flora's soothing voice.  Hitomi quickly ran into her mother's open arms.  "Could everyone please give us a moment, there is something I need to tell Van and Hitomi about alone," she requested as she hugged her daughter tightly.  Everyone obediently left the room quietly while Van walked over to the bed and sat at Flora's other side on the bed.

          Van truly loved Flora with all his heart, she had been at Varie's side from the day Folken was born, if not longer, and always acted like a second mother to them.  Whenever Varie was away or ill, Flora would always tuck Van in, sing him to sleep, and comfort him after a nightmare.

          "Hitomi, Van, my time is almost up, I'm going to be leaving soon.  I just want you two to know that I love you both so much," she chocked through her tears as she hugged them closer to her.

          "What do you mean you're leaving mama?" Hitomi asked, her innocent emeralds shining with new tears.  "You can't leave, you're supposed to stay with me forever!" she cried hysterically, the tears exploding out of her eyes.

          "I'm dying.  I'm sorry I can't stay with you forever anymore, Hitomi, but I'll always be in your heart my little one.  No matter what, I'll be there when either of you need me most, I promise." she vowed to them softly as she struggled to keep her own tears back.  "Now don't cry, where is that beautiful smile of yours love?" she whispered cupping her hand under Hitomi's chin.  She smiled gently as she saw the lines of Hitomi's mouth slightly go up.  "Here, I have a present for both of you," she exclaimed trying to cheer them up.  She reached into a drawer in her nightstand and pulled out two small blue packages, "Open them!" she urged after handing them the packages, her voice sounding healthy once more.  The two children excitedly tore off the blue paper and from each package dropped a necklace with a half-feather shaped white pendent on the end.  Hitomi's had a golden chain while Van's had a silver one.

          "Thank you," Van finally spoke in a dazed voice.  He was still in shock from Flora's announcement and was still trying to take it in.  He ran his hand over the glass pendent in awe.

          "What are these for mother?" Hitomi asked curiously.

          "They're friendship necklaces, dear.  As long as you wear yours, you'll be able to tell what the other is felling and thinking at that moment.  When you're near each other ," she pointed to the glowing necklaces, "they will glow silver and when one of you is feeling extreme emotions they will glow blue.  See how they're each the shape of half a feather?  Well, when you connect them together they form a feather pendent so that way you'll know how to find each other no matter what.  Yet you must always remember and be there for each other whenever possible.  If you two are ever separated you're pendants will stay white and dull until you are together again," she explained as she clasped the pendants around each of their necks.  "Now Van, come closer please," she asked, her breathing beginning to get harsh and labored.  "Promise me, promise me Van that you'll protect and love my daughter with all your heart," she whispered to him.

          "I promise," he replied quietly, tears beginning to erupt from his eyes for he knew that it was almost time for her to leave.

          "Good," she chocked and pulled him into a tight embrace.  "Could you please go outside for a moment so I can speak to Hitomi," she asked as she wiped the tears from his eyes.  She smiled sadly as he nodded and jumped off the bed leaving the room.

          "Hitomi, I have something special for you," she whispered, her voice full of regret.  "It's not time for me to give it to you, but I don't have any other choice," she laughed ruefully as she unclasped a silver chain with a pink diamond shaped pendant from around her neck and clasped it around Hitomi's.  "This is your heartstone, love, I am supposed to give it to you when you turn 18 but I'm afraid that I won't live that long.  Never let anyone touch it until you reach that age, not after either.  Don't let anyone take it from you, guard it with your life, because if you don't you'll surely loose all control over your life.  Never take it off for any reason.  Do you understand?" she asked worry etched into her face.  When Hitomi nodded she smiled lovingly at her and kissed her on the forehead.  "Let the others in, it's time for me to go."  She sighed softly holding a hand to her chest and leaned back onto the pillow.  Scared, Hitomi quickly jumped off the bed and ran to the door pulling it open.

          "Papa!" she sobbed as she ran into his arms, "Mama's leaving, make her stay please."   After comprehending her words everyone quickly rushed into the room and crowded around Flora's bed.

          Varie was the first to speak up and say her goodbyes as she clasped Flora's hand.  "My dear friend, I'll miss you so much, you were the greatest friend anyone could ask for.  If only I could do something to stop you from leaving.  But I can't!" she cried heavily holding Flora's pale, cold hand tighter, "But you needn't worry about your husband and daughter, they're in good hands,"  she suddenly threw her arms around Flora and hugged her tightly.

          "I couldn't have asked for a better friend," Flora wept softly as they separated.  Varie threw herself into her husband's chest and cried uncontrollably.

          "Goodbye Flora.  I will miss you greatly.  There won't be anyone to put frogs in our beds at night or buckets of water above our doors anymore.  The castle won't be the same without you." Goau muttered sadly, giving her a hug.

          "Goodbye Goau, you'd better take care of Varie or I'll come back and haunt you for the rest of your days," she teased lightly but it soon turned into a cough.

          "I'll miss you Flora.  You always acted as a second mother for me and I thank you for it.  If I knew how I'd find a way to keep you," Folken said as he hugged her, all hope gone from his eyes.  "I'm sorry."

          "Oh Folken don't feel sorry, we all knew.  But I want you to be good and stay out of trouble while I'm gone, I won't be there to help you out anymore," she ordered playfully as he let go and stood by his parents.

          Van walked over slowly and stared at her with tears sparkling in his chocolate red eyes.  "Thank you, Flora, for everything.  For being there for me, for the pendant, and for being you.  I hate goodbyes but I guess there's no other choice, so… good.. Goodbye," Van stammered hugging Flora as long and hard as he could, his eyes filled with sadness.

          Sick of waiting Hitomi pushed Van over trying to get closer to her mother "Move over Van, I want to see my mother too," Hitomi chided causing a smile to form on everyone's face.  She quickly wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Goodbye mother, but don't worry it won't be forever, I'll find you someday and bring you back and we'll be happy again," she assured with confidence leaking into her voice.

          "If only it were that way if only, my little moon mistress," she replied through Hitomi's sandy brown hair, whispering the last part so only Hitomi could hear it, but barely, leaving her quite confused.

          "Well why wouldn't it be," Hitomi frowned as she stood beside Van who hugged her for support, not seeing the soft look of understanding Flora gave them. 

          'They will be such a beautiful couple when they're older,' she thought as she watched them not noticing her husband staring at her.

          Chuckling sadly Eric stared at his wife, his love for her shining even brighter than ever through his blue green eyes as he gazed deeply into her loving green ones.  All words were forgotten as he wrapped his strong arms gently around her fragile body and leaned down, placing a kiss on her soft feathery ones one last time.

          "I love you," Flora whispered with her last breath before slowly closing her eyes and falling limp in her love's arms.  Heavy sobs were heard throughout the room, but none were as sad as Hitomi's as she leaned into Van, unable to stay up on her own anymore.

          "No, Mother!" Hitomi screamed in a heart wrenching sob as she collapsed onto the floor.  Van dropped down beside her and pulled her head into his lap, gently stroking her head, crying along with her.

          The advisors suddenly came running into the room to see why their king had rushed to it so quickly.  When they stepped in they were met with a heart breaking sight.  The Duchess Flora laid on the bed, dead in her husband's arms.  Eric crying over her limp form.  The king and queen nearby holding each other tightly and crying as well.  Prince Folken was in a chair with his face buried in his hands.  But the most depressing sight was on the floor where Van sat holding Hitomi's trembling body.

          John, the oldest and wisest of the advisors, stepped forward and spoke up, "Your majesty, should we arrange the funeral to take place in four days?"

          Goau looked up at him sadly, tears fresh in his eyes.  "Yes, arrange everything.  Send for any family and friends immediately," he commanded, his voice wavering from the emotional pain.  He followed his advisors and led his wife out of the room with him.  Folken unsteadily walked over to Van and Hitomi and picked them up, then walked out of the room with them tucked securely in his arms.  He carried them to his room and laid them on his bed hugging them close and rocking them until they fell asleep.  He then curled up beside them and fell into a dreamless sleep.  Since they were all asleep none of them noticed the transparent figure for whom they were grieving gracefully float over to them and pull the covers on top of them.  She then placed a kiss on each of their foreheads before disappearing as quietly as she came only leaving the comforting words "Live on dear children, live on and love each other as long as you do live."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's it, I hoped you liked it.  Please tell me if there's anything you think needs to be improved.  All reviews welcome.**

**                                                                      Bye.**


End file.
